


Complacent (Short One Shot/Drabble)

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Seeker - Arwen Elys Dayton
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Magic-Users, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Torture, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: The Young One deals with a brutal life of solitude with The Middle One.





	Complacent (Short One Shot/Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and decided to write a drabble.

"I told you to clean the floor." A gruff voice called from a chair, the sound of a knife being sharpened in the background. "It's bloody and filthy, just like you."

The Young One mentally grimaced at the words The Middle One spoke and continued donning the laundry in her lap.

"Did you not hear me?" The knife whirred through the air, The Young One dodged, and the knife plunged into the wall by her ear with a vibrating 'BRRRNG'. "Get to it or else."

"You're the one who trudged inside with mud caked boots and a gutted rabbit." The Young One not even chancing a glance at him, but could feel the heat from his stare. "Perhaps you should clean it."

She couldn't have chose words more wrong; quickly he was upon her and The Middle One had The Young One choking, suspended in the air.

\----------------------

The Young One's hands stung from the lye burning her fingers, but she didn't let out so much as a whimper. Not that it affected her in a physical sense, but The Young One knew it should hurt. Instead she continued scrubbing the floor.

A deep bloodstain stared up at The Young One accusingly; matching the dried patch on the side of her throbbing face, where The Middle One had slammed her on the floor. 

Not long after he had held her head in the mop bucket, holding her until The Young One's lungs screamed for air - even with all her training, she couldn't outlast The Middle One's sadism.

Once The Young One had regained consciousness, she started scrubbing the floor and glowered at The Middle One the entire time. 

"Next time don't sass me and do as I say." The Middle One chuckled as he continued sharpening the knife; a deep rut scarring the wall.

\-----------------

The Young One was curled on the floor trying to sleep, but even she knew the hut was far too cold. All she could do was shiver and listen to her teeth involuntarily chatter.

When an arm was wrapped around her and she tried to jerk away; The Young One was met with resistance and it took a second to realize - The Middle One was 'spooning' her.

She knew this wasn't being done out of kindness, but couldn't think of what he could possibly have in mind. Maybe The Middle One was about to punish her for the physical reaction to the cold? Then again, The Middle One never truly needed a reason to lash out.

"Be quiet." He grunted as he started lifting the hem of her dress, "I'm going to warm you up."

What on earth did undressing her have to do with being warm? The Young One thought on in horror; she tried to squirm away as The Middle One yanked her panties down. 

"Be still too." He growled as he made a quick motion to pull up his robe. "Or you'll be sorry."

The Young One felt a heated flush against her backside; something hard and pulsing wedged in between her butt cheeks. She had been taught by the The Big One to not fear anything, but he had never taught her how to deal with this.

She wanted to try to break free of The Middle One's hold again, but couldn't as he momentarily pulled away, adjusted his position, and proceeded to push his cock into her ass.

The Young One wanted to cry out, but didn't - fearing The Middle One could do something worse, but what could be worse than this?

"I won't fuck your twat, not good enough for my seed." The Middle One groaned, as if he were enjoying it, probably was, the sick bastard. 

Every thrust became deeper and caused The Young One's anus to stretch. The deep thrusts evolved into a quick and pounding rhythm, reminding her of a 'riled' dog on a bitch - the stretching burned coupled with the fast friction.

"Finally found a good use for you." He panted in her ear, over the sound of his balls slapping her slit. "I'm gonna ram you until your arse blows out."

With that The Middle One flipped The Young One on her stomach and gripped her hips. In this position he could drive himself in deeper and after a few moments The Middle One's speed frantically increased.

The Young One couldn't help it as tears streaked her face and she bit her own arm to keep from wailing.

"I'm going to make you my personal whore." The Middle One chuckled as he paused and harshly slammed into her.

This time she let out a yelp and before the last note of air could leave The Young One's lungs - The Middle One grabbed a fistful of her hair and cracked her head back, getting a view of the ceiling.

"I told you not to make a sound." The Middle One sounded almost too happy at this prospect. "A shitty surprise for a little shit."

The Middle One pulled out and caused The Young One's rectum to feel eerily empty. He still had a grip on her hair and used it to pull her face towards his cock.

It was swollen and angrily red; a smear of feces covered it and tiny streaks of blood. He forced the tip of his cock against her pressed lips and shoved the whole of it into her reluctant mouth.

The Young One gagged and caused The Middle One to groan. He jammed his cock further down her throat, eliciting the same reaction, and this seemed to please him.

All she could taste was shit and blood; followed by a hot blast of a tangy spray erupting from The Middle One's cock, which was as far as it could go in her convulsing throat. The Young One struggled to swallow his semen and felt nauseous at consuming it.

"Mmmm, cold now?" He grinned down at her as he let go of her hair.

The Young One didn't answer as she turned from him and laid back down to rest. Her thoughts pondering over what happened, how it hurt, and how to kill him when The Middle One attempted to do it again.


End file.
